begining to end
by silken godess
Summary: this is the entire sweep series in the point of view of sky. it details her and hunters relationship and just what was going on with her and raven.RR.
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer: i own nothing. all things are the product of cate tiernan except for justin and desh and nikoly.

a/n: this is so first story and reviews are welcome even flames.RR.

"Hunter" I screamed i could not belive he had ditched me once again and in an airport, for gds sake. that boy must have some sort of damage. maybe it was that door falling on him........

actually it's not really that foriegn of a country.ah theres that little bugger. ooh when i get my hands on him.

"hunter!", he looked over at me and ran. for a second i thought he was going to run in to me but he stopped in time.

"sky, where have you been.i've been looking for you everywhere."

"you have been looking for me?"I said in disbelief. Man was he completely brain dead. honestly i don't think the doctor slapped him that hard."hunter i've been looking for you ,el stupido." when i saw him open his mouth to argue i quickly held my hand up to stop him."hunter it doesn't matter.now have you rented the car yet or what?"

"yah i got it. now do you wanna go now?"

"no,i want to stand here all day. man come on."

"okay." hunter said heading tward the exit.when we got out to the green truck he had rented i quickly jumped in leaving hunter to put all the bags in the trunck thingy, whatever you call.

"thanks for the help sky" hunter said sarcastickly.I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"hunter it's three in the morning how far away is this house?"

" half hour or so. don't worry we'll be there soon."

I let my mind wander. thinking about this case, cal and selene hunters half brother. i knew this would be tough, not just emotionally but also the fact that these were really tricky people and things with them have beeen known to get out of hand pretty fast. nikoly. the name poped up so suddenly. he was my well ex-boyfriend now. we had braken up after 3 years because he didn't want me to go on this trip.just two weeks ago the fight started. screaming and yelling we just couldn't keep anything in. i remember that just 8 hours ago i had hugged him when he decided to take me to the airport.my heart ached and i was on the brink of tears, when hunter anounced that we were now "home".

a/n: well that was the first chapter please review no comments can not go unconsiderd.yes even the flames too.


	2. home sweet home ,almost

a/n: hey guys i'm back. this chapter should be longer.

disclaimer: i own nothing. nothing at all. oh except desh nikoly and justin.

dramaangel:thanx alot and i should up date every couple of days

sweetsoutherngal: dont worry sky wont be abuseive that was just some teaseing going on that kinda happens between cousins.

Home sweet home

I looked at the house or should i say dump that we were going to live in for who knows how long. this was going to be just peachy.

"Hunter tell you got the address mixed up" i said pleadingly to him.

"sky i got the adress mixed up", he just had to say that didn't he. break my heart why dont you.

" no sky i really seiriously got the address mixed up our house is 509 not 506. sorry" OH THANK YOU GD.i wanted to scream we were saved. ok i knoow im going overboard but the house was horrible, with the missing half of the roof, no shingles, and a wall caved in no wander was boarded up like that. I looked over at hunter as he pulled out of the drive way like no big deal.that boy was unbelivebly thick.finally we pulled up in front of a normal middle class house.

"ok home sweet home"

"hunter let me check that address . you know just to make sure we actually live here." i sarcasticly

" oh well here you go madame " hunter said faking a bow.while waveing a piece of paper in front of my face

I jumped out of the car and into the house to find it completely empty. looking around me i heard hunter come in.

"oh and sky we have to furnish the place ourselves but the council did give us the money to buy everything so don't worry" hunter said like he was talking to a baby, while throughing a sleeping bag and pillow at me. i didnt say any thing just set up my 'bed' and went to sleep while listening to hunter walking around the house rambling on about everything we had to get. 'typical hunter ' i thought to myself with a smile.

a/n sorry this is so short but i have to go to my aunts house for dinner. bye. RR.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n hey im so sorry i havent updated in ... a long time. any way heres the third chapter.

disclaimer: look in the first 2 chappys.

i opened my eyes to see hunters green eyes looking back at me. it was still kinda dark out, u know when the sun is just starting to come up. "hey sky", hunter whisperd. i was still really tired and all i managed was a meak hi. hunter reached out and patted my head before whispering for me to go back to sleep. i closed my eyes and soon fell back to sleep.

later

i woke up some hours later when i heard a pounding at the door. i got up slowly and truged to the door. imedeatlly when i opened up the door hunter came stumbling through with pots and pan flowing from his arms. "hunter!" i yelled "what are you doing"

"well miss. sleepy head, " he answerd tiredly" while youve been sleeping ive been out getting furnisher for this place"

"are you mad at me?" i asked innocently

"no sky i'm not mad at you"he said weakly. "ok, now lets see what youve got" i said cheerily changing the subject.

later

at 11:00 i was looking through my lugage for something to ware. i was in my "room" wich would not be furnished until tomorrow. 'aha' i said to my self as i pulled out my favorite pair of jeans and a yellow t-shirt with girl written on it in green, also i got out my green , blue and brown knitted scarf.

i ran downstairs and called" hunter! where are the keys to the car?"

"on the table and its not a car it's a truck" was my answer. 'yea yea whatever' i muttered . i grabed the keys and yelled " im going out ill see you later" and with that i ran out of the house and started up the _car_. i was going to go check out this store called practical magic, it sounded like a cool shop.

after about fifteen minutes of driveing i relised 2 things, 1 i had no clue where i was going and 2 i was almost out of gas. so as quickly as i could i pulled over at a gas station. as i pumped my gas( eww mental picture) i saw a girl with black hair and drecked out in black leather at the next pump. 'well' i thought', maybe she knows where the store is'

" ummm, excuse me miss," she turned to face me and i thought 'goddess is she HOT ' , " i was wondering if you know where the store practical magic is?"

"oh um yeah go straight for 2 miles take the right and it will be on the left. i was just headed there myself actually"

"really, well thank you so much im new here. oh by the way im sky"

"well welcome to windowsvale aka hell on earth sky. im raven.


End file.
